Candor or Dauntless?
by chuckandblairforever
Summary: Tris and Four try to hide their growing feelings for eachother, but an exciting game of Candor or Dauntless (truth or dare), might just bring it out of them. Will they admit their feelings, and will they finally get to be together? Get ready for laughter, some tears, twists and turns, and a lot of romance. *no war*
1. Chapter 1: What's Candor or Dauntless?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_Ok guys, this is my first Divergent fanfiction! No judging please, I know I'm not too great at writing. Classic storyline, the good old truth or dare, but hopefully I'll put a good spin on it. I'll try to update every few days, but I'm massively busy with work and etc! But yeah, hope you like. This story takes place before Tris and Four get together, but they still like eachother. Will and Christina are dating and well everyone else is single ;) but not for long! Al is still dead, and Will is alive. *no war (it depresses me). Read and review please lovelies x_**

**By the way! I'm going through all these chapters, as I update with new chapters, and I try to edit and extend them all as my writing improves. So when you see - _Edited and Extended _it basically means that it has been edited and extended.**

_**Edited and Extended.**_

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

"Hey guys!" Uriah yelled as he strode into Christina's room.

What was he doing here, I wondered. It was ten thirty, hours after dinner, and Christina and I were pretty tired. We were planning to go to sleep soon, after we'd finished talking.

"We're all having a massive party in my room, with you know, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Four and everyone basically."

Four? Four's going to be there. Ok, maybe this party is sounding good. I don't know why but ever since I met him, there's just always been something between us, something I always feel. Some kind of tension, but I'm pretty sure it's completely onesided. I mean, he would never like me, I'm just plain old Tris. Not attractive, not beautiful, not smart. Just Tris. Normally I don't like parties, but I figure, what's the harm?

I mean it's just a bit of fun. Nothing's really going to happen...however how much I want something to happen.

"We should go, " I said, turning to Christina. She shakes her head slightly and screws up her face.

"Yeah come on Christina, don't be a pansycake! It'll be fun. We all know you'd just be making out with Will here for the whole night anyway after Tris has gone to bed," said Uriah with a grin on his face.

I made a face. "Ew!" I exclaimed.

Christina punched Uriah on the arm, "Yeah whatever. I guess we'll come. Should be fun."

Uriah punched the air. "Yes!"

"Now rack off so we can get ready," Christina laughed.

"See you ladies in half an hour, " Uriah said with a wink as he turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way PANSYCAKE IS NEVER GOING TO BECOME A THING!" Christina shouted at his retreating figure in the hallway.

"YES IT WILL!" Uriah shouted back at her, while he strolled off to his room.

"Oh whatever," Christina said rolling her eyes. "Come on Tris, we're going to get you ready before we head over."

I looked down at my outfit of jeans and a black t-shirt. "But whyyyyy," I whined. "It's so much effort!"

Christina walked over to her wardrobe and started pulling clothes out, right and center. She pulled out a tight black sequined tank top and tossed it to me. "Just do it! You'll look good. Oh and here's a camisole, put it on underneath," she said as she chucked me another top. I paused and looked at her.

"Why do I need two shirts under my jacket? It's not like I'll be stripping for anyone, " I said. She looked over to me with a guilty look on her face.

"Right Christina?..." I questioned her. "Seriously."

"Okay maybe..." Christina trailed off.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed.

Oh god, I better not be taking ANY clothes off . I already feel self conscious enough in clothes, let alone with none on. I am not looking forward to this.

I peeled off my t-shirt, and pulled on the camisole reluctantly as I pouted at Christina.

"Well I heard Uriah mention that we would be playing Candor or Dauntless! So yeah, that's why I'm making you put layers on," quipped Christina, with a laugh in her voice. "And you should make sure you've got some sexy underwear on, especially if Four's there." She winked at me as she looked me up and down.

I started to laugh really hard at the thought of me looking sexy in underwear. "Christina you know that there is no way in hell I could ever look sexy. I mean look at me!" I half said half laughed while gesturing at my body.

I swear, I seriously had the body of a twelve year old boy. Flat. Like really flat.

"Tris shut up! You're totally hot! Don't you see the way Four looks at you sometimes?" Christina asked.

I started to blush. She must have been mistaken, there's no way he would ever look at me. I mean he was Four...the hottest guy like in Dauntless. He had girls flinging themselves at him everyday.

"You must be mistaken," I said with a laugh in my voice. She obviously was. "I'm not hot. Or attractive in any way."

Christina shook her head at me. "You're wrong."

"Wait what's Candor or Dauntless anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

Christina winked at me. "Well you're going to find out when you get there."

"Can't you tell me now?" I pouted.

"No, we've got to get ready before we leave, we've got like ten minutes," Christina said excitedly.

She then hustled me to the bathroom. "Okay makeup time!" she said as she started to apply eyeshadow to my eyelids. She added a swipe of eyeliner, a bit of blush and bronzer and mascara.

"There! You look great," Christina exclaimed as she pulled me towards the bathroom mirror.

Honestly I have no idea how makeup is going to help. Nothing can help my face, like I know it sounds ridiculous but sometimes I really do feel like such a Stiff.

I'm no fun. I'm not exciting. I'm grey.

I looked in the mirror. I caught my breath slightly looking into it.

The makeup really made a difference to my face.

I looked different. And I felt different.

Hopefully tonight might bring out a different side in me.

* * *

_**Ok first chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you have any ideas for any dares or etc, please let me know! **_

_**Ronia xx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Make Something Happen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow! It's literally been like 12 hours since I uploaded this last night and this has already gotten 3 reviews, 10 favourites and 15 followers! Thank you guys! Your reward is the next chapter.**

**By the way, I'm really trying to drag the story out, just so it can be super long and have heaps of chapters. But I will upload regularly!**

**Oh and the story will be always in Tris or Four's POV.**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ;)**

**_Edited and Extended._**

* * *

**FOUR'S POV:**

I walked into Uriah's room. I see a whole load of people sitting in a circle. Uriah, Marlene, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Peter, and some other people that I didn't really know.

I didn't really want to be here. But I guess I had to be here.

Uriah stood up and walked over to me. "Four my man!" he yelled, raising his hand to high five me. I stare at him and keep my hand firmly to my side. I hardly ever talked to him, so did he really think I would high five him? Let alone in public. I know that sounded stupid, but I did have a reputation. The reputation of the fearless Four who was as tough as nails, hard as rocks.

"Hey Uriah," I stated gruffly as I sat down on the floor next to Uriah, joining the circle. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Candor or Dauntless man! Get ready for the most hectic night. Hopefully we'll get you stripping down tonight, " he said with a cheeky grin.

Does he really think we're friends? There's only one reason why I'm here tonight. Tris.

I don't understand why I feel this way about her. Girls throw themselves at me, left right and center. And they're all beautiful I guess, but yet I'm not attracted to any of them but her. Something in the way she walks, it's like she's confident but shy at the same time. She is beautiful in a different way, a way that no one else is. She makes me feel alive. So yeah. Only reason I came tonight was to see her, and maybe see if she somehow felt the way I did.

The door opened as I looked up and Tris and Christina walk in.

Christina sort of swaggers in, with her usual brash confidence and style, but Tris, she walks with a certain grace that I just can't describe. She looks absolutely gorgeous, in a tight black tank top underneath her jacket, and black skinny jeans. In my mind I sound like a sappy idiot but I just can't help it. Where's the scary, ruthless, confident Four? Gone whenever I think about her. I kind of loathe myself for turning into a romantic fool, but I can't stop it. What's the point anyway? I don't even know if she could feel this way about me. She probably just thinks of me as her former instructor. Initiation is over but I still want her. I want to talk to her, listen to her, I want to kiss her.

It's so weird.

Why did I feel this way? I had absolutely no idea.

She and Christina sat down opposite me, and I immediately locked eyes with her. She looked away after a few seconds, and if I'm not mistaken, she blushed a little. I felt a little smile creep on my face. That's a good sign...right?

* * *

Everyone was chatting with eachother except for me. I was just sitting there pretty much alone.

It was awkward. But it was okay.

"OKAY GUYS!" Uriah yelled. "Who's ready for... CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS?"

Shouts of glee and whooping filled the room.

Christina mock raised her hand. "Question from Tris! What is Candor or Dauntless?"

Uriah looked at her in shock. "How do you not know what it is? It's like the most popular game here. Pretty much everyone has played it, right guys?" he asked while looking around the room. Everyone nodded back at him, I did as well.

I had played Candor or Dauntless a lot when I was an initiate. It was a fun game if you were into that sort of stuff.

"God Tris. Do you live under a rock? Oh wait, you are a stiff after all," Peter smirked. "You've probably never even kissed anyone."

I felt my fist clench. He was probably my least favourite person in the world. I swear to God, if he said or did anything to hurt her, I would knock him out. He was such a dick. He didn't like a single person in this room, apart from Lynn I'm assuming, so why was he here? Just to jeer and to be an ass to everyone. People like that pissed me off so much. He was a horrible human being.

Tris blushed and looked down. God she was beautiful, even when she was embarrassed. There's just something about her.

"Ok, so it's basically truth or dare. And if you refuse to answer a question or do a dare you have to take a piece of clothing off," Uriah explained to Tris.

"Oh is that why you told me to wear layers!" Tris said to Christina coyly.

"Oh yeah sorry boys! It's going to take quite a time to get us out of our clothes tonight," Christina quipped while looking suggestively at Will. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her and whispered something in her ear. She instantly turned pink.

Tris looked around the circle and her gaze landed on me. I held that look for as long as I could. Her blue eyes burned into mine. I felt like I could read her mind just through that glance, that I could see into her soul and really know her.

Maybe I'll make something happen tonight. No, I want something to happen tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Read and review please, I'm feeling kind of sucky because I sprained my toe :(, lame I know but it means I'm basically going to be glued to the couch for the next few days, so reviews would cheer me up greatly! It also means more chapters coming your way soon. I might upload another chapter tonight, if I finish my english assignment.  
**

**Ronia xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Begins

**Hey hey! Thank you all for reading so far! You're all special wonderful people that I am very grateful too. So here's a super long chapter for you guys.**

**Shoutout to these reviewers :)**

_**laramk**_** - Yeah I know! Ah thank you for your kind words and support haha. I really appreciate it (so does my toe).**

_**shirleyycheng**_** - Haha good! I can't stand bad grammar so I always try to proofread and make sure I have good grammar. Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, this chapter will be in both Tris and Four's POV. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I look up and see Four's eyes staring straight at mine. His blue eyes burn with an intensity that goes right through with me. I held the gaze for a few moments and then look down, blushing. I wish I didn't have a tendency to blush, it gives so much away whenever I even feel the slightest thing.

But of course, this wasn't the slightest thing. I wonder what he's thinking when he's looking at me. No, I wonder why he's even been looking at me in the first place. Maybe my eyeliner is smudged, or maybe my makeup looks weird. I turn to Christina and nudge her.

"Yeah Tris?" she said, "What's up."

"Does my face look okay?"

"What do you mean haha, of course it does. You look smoking. Don't tell me you're regretting the makeup?" Christina questioned me with a searching look on her face.

"No I'm not. It's just..." I trailed off.

"What!" she said, smacking me on the arm.  
I leant towards her. "Four keeps looking at me," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with an excited look on her face, I could tell she was planning something. Suddenly I regret telling her. Now she might try to do something in the game and it would be so awkward between me and Four. I really didn't want him to know about the feelings that were rapidly developing for him. I had no idea if he ever even noticed me, or if he liked me back in the slightest way. Even liked me as a person. So I really didn't want Christina to do anything.

But knowing her she probably would.

"Okay guys! Time to start," Uriah beamed. He seems so excited about this whole game, maybe he's concocted a plan with the guys to help him get in with Marlene. He's liked her for ages now. And they would be so cute together. I'm pretty sure she liked him too, I've heard her talk about him a lot and he was a really great guy.

"Remember, if you don't do a dare or answer a truth you have to take a piece of clothing off that isn't a sock or a shoe or basically anything that won't lead you into becoming naked later. Oh and I'm starting."

Uriah looks around with a devious grin. His gaze stops on Will.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um...DAUNTLESS!" Will exclaimed as he laughed. "Duh, what else would I pick."

"Ok, I dare you not to kiss Christina for the rest of the night."

Christina started to pout while Will shook his head. He took off his shirt.

"Guess I'm the first guy with a shirt off tonight. May there be many more," he joked. He put his arm around Christina and pressed his lips to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him as she repositioned herself into his lap.

Zeke chucked a pillow at them. "God guys, at least wait until we dare you to make out with each other in front of us!"

"Hey we're just practicing for then," Christina snickered as she withdrew from Will. He wrapped his arms around her tight.

They looked so happy. I was so happy for them, but slightly jealous at the same time. I felt bad because they were two of my best friends but I wanted something like that so badly. But not with just anyone. With Four. But I knew that could never happen.

I wanted to be loved. To be held like that. I wanted to feel something with someone. With Four. But hell, I didn't even know his real name.

* * *

**FOUR'S POV:**

I looked over to Will and Christina, cuddling together. I could tell they really cared about each other.

Tris kept looking at them with a wistful look in her eyes. I could tell there was something on her mind, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. All I knew is that I wish I could hold her like Will was holding Christina right now. I wished I could kiss her, right here, right now and let her know how I feel. I wanted to tell her so much, but I was afraid.

Which was weird because I only have four fears. And one of them couldn't possibly being afraid of telling a girl that I liked her?

"Ok Will, it's your turn man," Zeke said.

Will looked up, away from Christina. "Oh yeah haha, sorry I got distracted," he murmured. Christina blushed and smiled.

"Alright! Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Will queried.

"DAUNTLESS! I ain't no pansycake," Uriah yelled. Everyone groaned. Why does he insist on using that stupid word anyway. He sounds like a total idiot. Well he always sounded like a total idiot, but pretty much the most he has ever sounded like that was when he was using that stupid word. It wasn't even a real word. Grow up.

Will smirked. "Fine. Go and kiss the girl you have a crush on."

Uriah groaned. "Man, are you trying to embarrass me or what?" he grumbled.

"Think of it as payback, hey Uriah?" Christina teased. "And besides, you can always take your shirt off. Or your pants."

"Nah I'm not afraid," Uriah muttered as he stood up and walked over to Marlene. He leant down and locked lips with her for 10 seconds. She drew back and looked at him in shock as he straightened up.

"You seriously like me?" Marlene smiled, with relief in her eyes.

"Well yeah..." Uriah mumbled softly.

Marlene grinned and pulled him down and started to kiss him again, with more intensity. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Cheers filled the room. I was glad that they finally got together. Uriah was a good guy and Marlene seemed really nice.

"OI! Guys, stop making out, let's get on with this game," Christina yelled. "Uriah go!"

Uriah withdrew from Marlene with a blush on his face. His hair was all mussed too.

"Alright. Four...Candor or Dauntless?"

I felt my muscles tighten. Well I'm definitely not going to pick Candor, I have too many secrets that intend to be kept secret.

"Dauntless," I stated gruffly.

Uriah drawled, "Four, my man, you're going to regret that decision. Kiss everyone in the room for a minimum of ten seconds, not including guys."

I scowled at him as thoughts ran through my head.

Well if I refused the dare, that would mean I lose a piece of clothing. But if I did it, I would get to kiss Tris. And oh god, I wanted to kiss her so bad. I would have to kiss all the other girls, but oh well. I wanted to feel Tris' lips on mine, and to caress her soft blonde hair, and to wrap my hands around her waist and...well...I guess I'm doing the dare.

I stood up and walked over to Lynn. I stood down and pressed my lips to hers.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

Thank God that was over, I felt her trying to deepen the kiss but I instantly drew back. I didn't want to kiss her at all. There was only one person I wanted to kiss. Tris.

Oh well, onto the others until I finally could kiss her.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I looked at Four walking around kissing the other girls.

I couldn't wait for my turn, as silly as that sounds. But I was also nervous, like really nervous. Maybe Four would feel something between us too.

I looked up and saw Four leaning down towards me.

As our lips met, I felt a jolt of electricity go through me, through my body. I felt him deepen the kiss and wrap his strong arms around my waist. I felt a shiver go through me as he moves his hands up and caresses my hair gently.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...and yet we still stayed entangled. Was that a sign?

I felt myself shiver at his touch. I realised that I'm falling for him, falling hard.

Was he feeling the same thing?

* * *

**Hey hey hey! If you want more chapters, PLEASE send me some ideas for truths/dares etc! And I would LOVE some reviews pretty pwease. The more you follow, favourite and review, the more I update, update, update! Ronia xx**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

**Helloooo everyone!**

**Thanks for all you wonderful people reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! Bless your hearts.**

**This is a slightly shorter chapter today, because I'm going to sell my art at the markets woo! If you want to look at my artwork you check out my insta: ronia_gb**

**But seriously chickadees, you've given me such faith in my writing. I've been reading so much fanfiction, and I never thought I could write but, apparently to you guys I'm kinda good at it.**

**Shoutouts:**

_**TributeShadowhunterDIVERGENT46**_**: Thank you! And thank you for the many many ideas, you've given me such inspiration! **

**_Divergentgirl18:_**** Thank you :D I most certainly will now.**

**_Lilly: _****Thanks for your two reviews! All will be revealed...in time ;)**

**This chapter will be in both Tris and Four's POV.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter.**

**_Edited and Extended_  
**

* * *

**FOUR'S POV:**

As our lips touched, I felt electricity coursing through my veins. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. I felt her shiver slightly as we kissed. Her lips felt as soft as I imagined. As our bodies intertwined, I felt her heart beating fast against mine.

Thoughts were running through my head, racing through my head.

Then I realised. This was longer then ten seconds. In fact, it was way longer.., I needed to stop, and get a grip of myself immediately. We were making out in front of about fifteen people. Word would get around and I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't let my feelings for her get in the way of that. And plus, think about what it would do to her reputation. People would think she was ranked just because she was screwing the instructor. I couldn't do that to her. Or to myself

I pulled away reluctantly, as I looked into her eyes. What was she feeling?

"Well..." murmured Uriah, as he threw me a puzzled look. "Let's get on with the game shall we."

I sat back down and tried to compose myself, but I felt a smile creep onto my face.

I finally did it. I kissed Tris.

And it was amazing. It was all I had ever imagined, and more. She set me on fire, from head to toe. I could feel myself still buzzing from that kiss.

So I had finally kissed her after waiting for so long.

Did she feel it too?

And now what was going to happen?

I looked around and saw Peter glaring at Tris. He probably had jumped to the conclusion that I had drew myself, before. He better not say anything, or hassle Tris in anyway. It wasn't her fault.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I looked across the room, back at Four. He was smiling, and he looked different somehow. I always saw him as rough and tough but this was a different side to him. He then looked over at Peter. I followed his gaze and looked at Peter, who to my surprise was looking straight back at me.

Shit. I looked away fast. I didn't want to get tangled up in Peter's mess of a life.

My thoughts returned back to the kiss. It wasn't my imagination, I definitely felt something there. And it was amazing. I looked around the room and saw Lynn and Lauren staring daggers at me. Did we really kiss for so long that people noticed? It seemed so.

Christina nudged me. "Girl what the hell was that?" she said discreetly.

"What...what do you mean?" I muttered awkwardly, feeling a blush spread over my cheeks.

"Four totally has a thing for you!" Christina said with a grin on her face. "Finally! This needs to happen. Get ready for tonight, if you guys don't leave together then I'll give you twenty bucks."

"I second that deal," Will chimed in.

I groaned. They were making way too big of a deal out of this. It was just a kiss, it probably didn't even mean anything to him anyway.

"Guys it was just a kiss! He would never like me anyway," I whispered to them.

"I've heard him talk about you sometimes," Will said. A surprised look came upon my face. Did he really?

"Wait are you serious! I bet he totally likes her," Christina exclaimed while poking him in the stomach playfully.

I was too dumbstruck to say anything back to Christina right now. Maybe I wasn't imagining things. Maybe he really did like me. I felt butterflies flittering around in my stomach as I looked up and saw his gaze on me. I wonder why he looked at me so much. I'm really not pretty in anyway, and my body looks like a twelve year old pre pubescent teenager.

"Guys, I wouldn't make too much out of it anyway," I started. "I mean seriously, he would never like me. He's eighteen and I'm sixteen, he's Four and I'm just Tris. He's probably the most attractive guy here, and look at me. He has girls throwing themselves at him. And not just girls, but women, attractive women. He's probably been with so many girls. I can't compete with that."

"Shut up Tris! You totally can," Christina exclaimed.

We were interrupted by Shauna saying to Four, "Hey Four! It's your turn."

"Oh yeah. Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

Zeke looked around with a nervous look in his eyes. "Dauntless," he gulped. Four's dares always makes everyone nervous. I could tell why Zeke was dubious about it.

"I dare you to tell your crush that you like her," Four said with a glint in his eye.

And Zeke was right to be nervous.

We all instantly looked at Shauna. Everyone knew that Zeke liked her, a lot. But would he admit it?

Zeke took his shirt off. I guess not tonight. What a shame. They would've been so cute together.

"PANSYCAKE!" yelled Uriah. "We are officially not brothers anymore."

"Whatever," Zeke said, with a sad look in his eye. I bet he's regretting not telling Shauna.

"We have got to get them together," Christina whispered to me. "By the end of the night, I intend to get everyone together."

I smiled. "Well you're going to have tough time with me, " I whispered back to her.

She laughed. "Oh don't worry. I have a plan," she said evilly.

Oh God. What was her plan?

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger! (jokes not really). What's Christina's plan?**

**Sorry this IS SO SHORT by the way! I have to go to the markets now.**

**If I don't get a few more reviews and stuff, no updates for you! Haha kidding, but seriously I would LOVE some more reviews.**

**Ronia xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Eric

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope your having a fabulous day! And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Shoutout to Lilly! I updated quickly just for you! (and all of my other lovely readers, of course)**

* * *

**TRIS' POV**

I was kind of worried about what Christina was planning. I didn't want Four to know about my growing feelings for him, let alone everyone in the room. That would be so awkward. For me, and for him.

But then again, I really want her to somehow get me alone with him. I want to know if what I'm feeling is just me or him too.

Zeke interrupted my train of thought. "Marlene! Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor. If you're anything like your brother, I'm not going to trust your dares," she replied. "And if Uriah if you say it, I swear..."

Uriah looked down and muttered, "Pansycake," with a small grin on his face. She punched him gently on the arm and laughed.

"Okay Marlene, how long have you liked Uriah for?" Zeke asked.

She blushed. "Like ever since I met him," she said. Uriah turned and smiled to her, with a sheepish grin on his face. He leant over and whispered something in her ear. She turned a bright red and kissed him on the cheek.

They were so cute. I'm so happy for them. Uriah's been such a good friend to me and he really deserves someone like Marlene.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?" Marlene said.

"Dauntless!" she challenged, with a grin on her face. "I'm ready for anything!"

Christina stifled a laugh. She and I both knew exactly what Marlene was about to ask Shauna.

"Go play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke."

Shauna stiffened up for a second and looked at Zeke, with a questioning look in her eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah whatever Marlene," she said as she got up and dragged Zeke to the bathroom.

"Finally!" said Will and Christina in unison as they turned and high fived each other. "Good on ya Marlene."

She grinned. "Well someone had to do it, hey?"

Five minutes had passed as we all chatted to each other. I fell quiet and started thinking about the tonight's events so far...in particular that kiss between Four and me. I could feel myself starting to smile, just after thinking about it. I looked up and tried to sneak a glance at him, but found that his piercing blue eyes were staring right back at me. I wanted to look down, look away and hide my feelings but I just couldn't. Something in me was so drawn to him. I couldn't break my eyes away from his. I felt like he was looking into my soul, straight into my deepest and darkest thoughts. Yet I couldn't break away.

Suddenly Christina standing up interrupted us.

"Yo guys. They've been in there for like over ten minutes now."

Marlene and Lynn stood up too. "I wonder what they're doing in there," snickered Lynn.

The three of them all went over to the door and tried to listen in. Christina pressed her ear to the door for a few seconds and gave us the thumbs up.

"They're definitely making out," she mock whispered to us.

"Woohoo!" yelled Uriah.

Marlene punched him in the arm. "Be quiet you idiot," she said.

We heard the door from the bathroom open. Everyone cheered and clapped as Zeke and Shauna walked out, hand in hand. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Soooo...what happened in there?" Lynn asked with a slight laugh in her voice. "Sounds like you guys had some fun."

"Don't even bother answering. We all know you guys got it on," Peter said with a sneer in his voice

Normally I try to be a non-judgemental person, and I try to like everyone but something about Peter just makes me shiver in disgust all over. His attitude towards other people and his flagrant disrespect and disregard for people's feelings and wellbeing is just really horrible. I wish he wasn't here right now, and that Uriah didn't invite him. And why was he even here? He hates all of us.

"Christina. You know the question." Shauna stated, choosing very wisely to ignore Peter. She sounded slightly out of breath and we all knew why. I was really happy for them! But I was also thinking...when's my turn?

"DAUNTLESS! Hell yeah," Christina cheered. "You know I will always pick that."

Shauna smirked. "I dare you to go make out with the first person you see in the hallway. Then you have to pull their pants down and sing the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song."

Christina laughed. "No problem. I'm no pansycake!"

She looked over to check with Will if it was ok, who nodded at her. She then stood up and bounded over to the hallway and stood out there. She really wasn't afraid of being embarrassed. If I had to do that, I would seriously die.

We all crowded around the door way and watched for the first person to become Christina's victim.

And…turns out it was Eric. I wonder how this was going to go down.

He walked down the hall, with his usual grumpy look on his face. Christina made a face at us and ran up to him. She started to kiss him hard and he kissed her back. She then abruptly drew back and smiled at him while pulling down his pants.

She started to sing.

My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
Aaaaaaaaaaaah  
My Little Pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be  
Until you all shared its magic with me!  
Big adventure!  
Tons of fun!  
A beautiful heart  
Faithful and strong  
Sharing kindness  
It's an easy feat  
And magic makes it all complete!  
My Little Pony  
Did you know, you are my very best friends

We all burst out laughing at Eric's expression. He looked so vulnerable standing there in his boxers with Christina singing that ridiculous song to him.

Marlene was shaking with laughter as she saved the video on her phone.

"That's going to everyone on my contact list," she quipped.

We could see Eric about to burst with suppressed anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CHRISTINA? Marlene you delete that now!" he yelled angrily in a menacing voice as he walked towards us.

"Go, go, go," Christina giggled as she pushed all of us back into Uriah's room. Uriah slammed the door shut and locked it. We could hear Eric beating down on the door.

"Delete that video right now!" he shouted.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing. Myself included. The funniest thing was, he seemed to enjoy it...at least until he was standing there half naked listening to a My Little Pony song.

I found my gaze wandering over to Four, who wasn't really laughing at all. In fact he didn't look too happy. I wonder why?

"Oi Christina! Get on with it," Uriah yelled.

Christina smiled and looked straight at me. I knew I would be next in the firing range.

"So Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I didn't know what to pick. If I picked Candor she would make me admit that I liked Four, but if I picked Dauntless hopefully she would just set me a mildly embarrassing dare.

"Dauntless I guess…" I murmured nervously.

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Four," Christina said with a evil smile on her face.

Well I certainly didn't think that one through.

Oh God. What was I supposed to do?

I looked over to Four. Just a few minutes before, he didn't look happy at all. But now he did. He looked up and caught my eye and quirked his eyebrow up and cocked his head at me?

I shrugged back at him. "Oh fine. Let's do it," I said as I walked to the bathroom with Four following behind me.

I was insanely nervous and I could feel my heart beating really fast against my chest.

What was going to happen?

* * *

**FOUR'S POV:**

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Four," Christina said to Tris.

I inwardly felt my heart skip a beat. What was she going to say? I wanted her to say yes, and I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to feel her soft lips against mine again.

I looked over to her and kind of gestured towards her. She nodded at me.

"Oh fine. Let's do it," she said as she walked over to the bathroom. I followed behind her.

I was nervous. And I'm never nervous. I'm Four. Four fears. Why would I be nervous about one girl. But then again, she was the girl.

And I was starting to think that she was the only girl for me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter!**

**Should I continue the story? I probably will, but I need some assurance that people are actually reading this…so review, follow and favourite please! Especially reviews, I really appreciate you saying my story is good but if you think some elements aren't that great or I need to improve on something tell me! I love constructive criticism. Oh and send any ideas you want to see happen later on in this story!**

**Ronia x**


	6. Chapter 6: 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Hello to everybody reading!**

**Firstly shoutouts:**

**Neville-Luna-Lover – thank you! I most definitely will incorporate more in.**

** 31 – hell yeah! It's all going to build up don't worry! There will be plenty of drama coming up in the next few chapters; I was just focusing on the foundations for the story in the first six or so chapters**

**DaVincisBrain – aw I'm so glad you enjoy my daily update! Well in Australia, it's night time so I still have a few hours left to update haha! I'm definitely going to start writing longer chapters now. I'm kind of new to this so thanks for the advice.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy.**

**_Edited and Extended._**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I walked into the bathroom. I hear the door shut and felt Four's presence behind me.

What the hell was I thinking? Why did I say yes to Christina's stupid dare? All sorts of questions were running through my head as I leaned against the bathroom sink.

I mean did he even like me? Did he even want to kiss me? He probably thought I was just a stupid little girl who would jump at the chance at making out with him. How awkward for me. And it was probably awkward for him too.

God I was an idiot.

I looked up and saw Four looking at me, with an intense gaze.

"We don't have to do anything you know," he said softly. "It's fine."

I felt a spark of anger go through my veins. Okay so maybe he didn't think I was a stupid little girl but he did think that I was frigid, that I was stiff. That I was a Stiff. I don't why this angered me so much, normally I wouldn't be bothered by people thinking that. Hell I let people call me Stiff all the time, I didn't even get too mad at Peter calling me that. But I didn't want Four to think of me like that.

I want to leave that nickname behind. I don't want people to think I'm like that anymore. I changed to Dauntless for a reason. I wanted to leave behind Abnegation, even though the thought of that scared me a little.

I used to feel like the nickname fitted. But not anymore.

I've gone through all my life never getting what I want, being selfless without any reward, being quiet, staying in my place. But I want to break out of there. I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be Beatrice from Abnegation. I want to be Tris.

And now it was time for me to be Dauntless. To stop being afraid of who I used to be and to move onto who I was now.

I walked up to him and looked at him, with fire running through my eyes.

"I want you to," I whispered as I laid my hand on his arm. I felt him tense up a little as he looked down at me.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered.

I felt a hot blush spreading over my cheeks as I looked down on the floor. Did he seriously mean that? Or did I hear wrong.

This was a different Four that I was experiencing now. I didn't see the menacing, fighting machine. He seemed sweeter, kinder and more gentle. It kind of freaked me out but in a good way.

"Are you sure," he murmured as he stared straight into my eyes.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes," I stated.

He smiled as he gently raised his hand up to my cheek. I shivered inwardly as his hand softly grazed my cheekbone, and travelled down to cup my cheek. He slowly bent towards me, and captured my lips with his lips, grazing mine ever so softly. I felt myself stiffen up slightly and he pulled away. What was he thinking? Why would he even want to kiss me in the first place? I'm not smart, not pretty, none of these things. He could have anyone, but it seemed like he wanted to kiss me. But I'm pretty sure I was wrong.

I suddenly realised that I'm missing my opportunity. I'm letting my fears and insecurities get the best of me.

He was being so gentle with me; it was kind of sweet I guess. But I wanted more. No I needed more.

But I had questions first.

I felt slightly distracted by the thoughts of his lips on mine again but I pushed them away. I needed to ask him a question.

* * *

**FOUR'S POV:**

I finally got to kiss Tris again.

As our lips touched I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. It was short and sweet but I didn't mind. I wanted to keep kissing her so much, to run my hands through her hair and to just feel her against me; her heart beat against my chest. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to hold her tight against me and I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and how much she meant to me.

I felt her stiffen up so I withdrew and just looked at her. She was so beautiful with her long blonde hair cascading down her back and shy smile on her face. Yet she didn't seem vulnerable, she was still self confident and proud. Which made me even more attracted to her.

I felt like such a sappy idiot, for thinking all of these thoughts about one girl, but yet I didn't. Because she deserved those thoughts. She was perfect.

Her blue eyes pierced mine, with a powerful gaze.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I just have a question," Tris said softly.

"What did you mean by saying you've waited so long to do this?" she questioned me, with a puzzled look in her eyes.

Crap. Did I actually say that out loud? Do I let her see this side of me, should I hide this somewhat sentimental side of me and pretend to be the rough, tough Four. Or should I open up and tell her what I really think.

Could I trust her?

Yes I could.

And what the hell, I'm going to go for it.

"This may sound crazy but…I like you Tris," I said. "I've liked you for quite a while, but I've never had the guts to tell you. It scared me too much. And to be truthful, that made me nervous, because I've never felt this way about someone before.

There. I had done it.

What was she going to say?

She looked at me with this confused look in her eyes.

"But why? I'm younger, I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, I'm not brave. I just don't understand why."

I couldn't help but laugh. How on earth could she think that? She just said she wasn't pretty. The word pretty didn't even begin to describe how beautiful she was. How could she not tell that her eyes were as blue as the ocean and as beautiful as the sea, her lips were perfectly shaped, her hair was as golden as the sun and her body was perfect.

And saying she wasn't smart? She was one of the smartest girls I have ever met. She was intelligent and perceptive, and she seriously had brains. And she's so mature that, sometimes I forget that she is two years younger than me.

And I needed to tell her.

I pulled her towards me and lifted her chin up to me. I looked at her and got slightly distracted looking into her eyes.

"Tris. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. You are also one of the most intelligent people I have ever had the privilege of meeting. And may I reiterate how pretty you are, in fact pretty doesn't do you justice. You are truly the most beautiful girl, inside and out. And I don't lie. Ever."

She shook her head. It broke my heart that she didn't believe that she was beautiful. Or even pretty.

"Well I'm not brave. Or selfless enough, which is why I left Abnegation," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Tris…you're kidding right?"

"No…" she said with a confused look in her eyes.

"You're the girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare someone you barely knew. I think that shows selflessness and bravery."

"Well you can't argue that you're older than me," she said with a challenging look on her face.

"Oh yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?" I joked sarcastically.

"Well-" I cut her off.

"Whatever you say, I'm just going to prove to you back that you are all these things you say your not. So there's really no point in arguing with me. Because I know I'm right. You're beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, kind and smart."

She looked down blushing. I moved closer to her and looked into her eyes. They were ablaze with a fire I had never seen before.

She moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck in a sudden movement. She firmly pressed her lips to mine as I placed my arms around her small waist. The kiss was soft and tender and it set a fire in my body that I couldn't control. I felt electricity running through my veins, tingles through my arms. I felt my heart beating fast as our lips were entwined.

For a moment my brain shut down as we kissed there. I removed a hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek, stroking her cheekbones and exploring her face. Her skin was so soft, and her lips were so soft and warm as well.

I couldn't describe how happy I felt over this kiss. I just...it made me feel alive again. I felt like I finally had a good thing in my life again, something that made me truly happy.

We finally broke away and just looked at each other.

"So is this a 'I like you too'?" I whispered with a smile.

Tris laughed. "Maybe," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss on my lips.

I was happy.

* * *

**Ahhhh THE KISS! Finally hehehe.**

**And guys, I will continue to update daily! You can rely on me. Well don't take my word too much...but seriously every two days most definitely.**

**But question! Do you want a really long chapter every two days, or a shorter one every day? Review and tell me!**

**Ok so this story is going to continue for a LONGGGG time, the game of Candor or Dauntless will be wrapped up in a few chapters and then there's going to be a few of Tobias/Tris chapters, and then a huge party thingie with Candor or Dauntless/Never Have I Ever/ and other games like that. I'm just going to focus on Tris and Tobias chapters for a bit though, so stuff like going through his fear landscape and hers before getting back into games and stuff. SO SEND ME IDEAS! And what you want in the forthcoming chapters. There will probably be about two to three more Candor or Dauntless chapters to wrap this night of the game you know so yeah! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! It encourages me. And don't forget to send in ideas and what you want to see in the forthcoming chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Us?

**Hey everyone!**

**So I got sort of mixed views on the whole one chapter every two days or one a day, so basically I decided, if you get a rather large chapter, I probably won't update for another day. So it's a surprise basically! **_***sings* "you get the best of both worlds" (I'm sorry, sometimes Hannah Montana gets the best of me).**_

**Anyway bubs! Here you go. This chapter is entirely in Tris' POV. I will be building a lot more on their eventual relationship over the next few chapters, so look out for a lot of Fourtris fluff.**

**TRIS' POV:**

I can't believe it.

I really can't believe it.

Four…just said he liked me. And I basically told him I liked him back.

And we kissed. Twice.

Was this a dream? I mean…I don't understand. I just don't.

For so long, I've doubted myself,

It was such a change to have someone actually say that I meant something to them.

In Abnegation, we were taught to dedicate our lives to be selfless, and to forget oneself for the sake of other. I had forgotten who I was. I had forgotten that I actually deserved things.

I'm Dauntless now, and I didn't need to refuse, or deny anything from me. I didn't need to put my emotions away and I didn't need to hide who I was anymore. If I wanted something, I could go get it.

And I wanted him.

So I kissed him.

Now what the hell was going to happen?

Four's hand softly touched mine. I looked up and smiled at him.

"So…" he said, with

Suddenly I heard voices outside the door, hushed voices.

"Shhhhh, they'll hear us," I heard Christina say.

"It's been like ten minutes, what on earth have they been doing in there?" Marlene exclaimed.

I heard a thwack, and a little cry of pain from Marlene.

"Shut up," Christina whispered. "Don't you want this to happen between them? We already got you and Uriah together."

"That really hurt," Marlene hissed. "Yeah I do, but I want to get on with the game."

I heard another thwack and another stifled cry of pain from Marlene. Ah, she learnt the hard way how much Christina's punches hurt.

I quietly laughed to myself as I looked up and saw Four stifle a laugh. I couldn't help but grin too. I mean, it was pretty hilarious.

They quieted down and eventually we couldn't hear anything anymore. Our laughter trailed off.

"So…" Four said.

"So…" I trailed off with a blush. Then I realized something.

"I don't even know your name," I said softly. He looked down on the floor.

How could I even think of getting into a real relationship with someone without even knowing his real name? I mean, I liked him, a lot, but it's so hard for me to trust people. And relationships work on trust both ways, if he didn't trust me either then I don't understand how this was going to work. 

And did I even know that he wanted a relationship with me. I felt like I was blowing this way out of proportion. All he said was that he liked me. Maybe I was assuming things. Why would he even tell me his real name, I knew from all the rumours and the talk around the faction that he had never told anyone. He kept his life before Dauntless under lock and key, hell he was universally known as Four, and I doubted he'd give the key to a sixteen year old girl who he barely knew. Yet I felt like I knew him more then anybody that I had ever met. I felt a deeper connection between us. But did he feel it enough to disclose the most personal thing about him to me, plain old Tris?

He glanced at me.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. But you can trust me," I said to him. He shook his head.

"No I want to tell you."

"It's Tobias. That's my name."

I instantly smiled. It fit him perfectly.

"Tobias," I said softly, testing out the name on my tongue. "I like it."

He looked at me, his piercing blue eyes felt like they were looking into my soul.

"I don't want to rush you Tris. If you don't want a relationship or anything like that right now, that's fine," he said. "But you should know, that when you do want one, I'll be here, waiting for you."

I nodded slowly.

"I don't want to rush," I murmured. "Do you mind Four?"

He laughed and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Of course I don't. And call me Tobias. It's nice to hear my name for once," he said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

Tobias released me from his arms.

"Should we tell anyone, or like yeah…" I asked

"Do you want to? Personally, I'm just a really private person…" he trailed off.

I smiled at him assuredly. "I don't really want to tell anyone anyway, I mean we're not even properly dating so, yeah, I don't mind."

He sighed with relief, but frowned a little. I wonder why?

"Ok, that sounds good," he murmured as he pulled me towards him again. He cupped his hands around my face and lifted it up to his lips. He placed his lips on mine gently as we kissed softly. He withdrew from me, and I pouted slightly.

Tobias gestured to the door. "We should probably go now."

I nodded and got up. Just as my hand was turning the doorknob, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a second," Tobias said.

He pulled me back again and kissed again, one last time. I felt myself shiver a little at his touch as his lips met mine in a perfect union.

"Okay, now we can go," he said with a small smile forming on his lips as he intensely stared into my eyes.

I could feel myself getting lost in his gaze. I was starting to see two different sides to him. One side, was his 'Four' side. The side that showed him as being tough as nails, hard and emotionless. The other side was his 'Tobias' side. The real side of him, which showed him to be caring, and gentle and kind. Even though I could tell he was still working on that. I liked this side of him.

Snap out of it Tris. Stay focused on…wait what was I even doing? Oh yeah, leaving the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom with Tobias following behind me. We were greeted by dead silence. What the hell was happening? Normally after any two people are in 7 Minutes of Heaven they're greeted by whooping, cheering, casual jeering and general chit chat. Where was Christina making things awkward? Where was Uriah? Where the hell was everyone actually.

I turned to Tobias. "Where is everyone," I asked him.

"I have no idea," he said.

Suddenly Christina crept up behind us.

"BOO!" she shouted as I jumped with fright. Tobias of course didn't stir one bit. Of course he wasn't scared.

My heart was racing. "What the hell was that Christina?" I yelled. "You scared the living daylights out of us."

Christina was laughing really hard and then Tobias started laughing too.

"Speak for yourself Tris. I was perfectly composed," he said with a smirk on his face. I playfully punched him on the arm.

"Sorry T, Lynn dared me to go scare you and Four when you walked out. That was the lamest dare ever. Lynn seriously has no idea how to play this game, like she had the best opportunity but she just threw it away," Christina explained.

I was kind of annoyed, but then again I didn't really care. My thoughts were engaged somewhere else.

On Tobias.

The others all crowded back in and sat in a circle.

"So what happened in there," Zeke said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down at us.

"YEAH! What happened? No lies you guys," Christina laughed.

I looked at Tobias, who smiled at me.

"Oh nothing," I said.

But I knew it was definitely something.

**Okay guys! Hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please if you want regular daily updates and long chapters and a happy author. This is a shorter chapter, so yeah oops. But ever since I've started this fanfiction, I've updated EVERY SINGLE DAY! And twice a day in one instance. So yeah, kind of proud of myself haha.**

**Last note, if you want to see things happen in the story, then review and give me ideas because I will incorporate them in! Woohoo!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pansycake!

**Hey bubs! Here's a slightly shorter chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and thank you to the guest reviewer who gave me the idea for Uriah's dare! Love it! Xx**

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

Well that was an eventful fifteen minutes.

I couldn't stop smiling for some weird reason. Well not really, I knew the reason and it was her.

I know that we weren't officially dating and that she wanted to take it slow but I didn't care. I knew that we were meant for eachother.

Tonight I've found a different side of me that I had forgotten existed. I tried to leave that side of me when I came to Dauntless, I knew I would have to change, make myself tougher, harder, a different person. I would have to become Four in public, and stay Tobias in private. But in those short years I had lost myself, Tobias no more, I was only Four.

But Tris brought out a different side in me. I knew I was falling for her, hard.

I had never felt this way about anyone before.

I felt like I was Tobias again. But there still was parts of Tobias that I didn't want to bring up, that I didn't want to be reminded of.

I needed to keep my mind off those things, so I just thought about her. And looked at her. I didn't realise I was staring until Zeke nudged me.  
"Dude, staring at Tris much?" he said devilishly. "I knew something happened between you two in there!"

I shook my head. "Nothing happened," I said gruffly. I was kind of glad that we weren't going to tell anyone that we were…involved. If that even was what was happening between us. I didn't really fully understand our relationship yet, but I just wanted it to be good for her. I wanted to make her comfortable, and make sure she's okay. Because she was special.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Will's voice.

"Tris! It's your turn," he said.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

Christina looked down at herself. She was wearing a bra and shorts. I looked around and noticed pretty much everyone had some article of clothing removed. We must have been gone for quite some time. Not that I was complaining of course.

"Candor…" she said in defeat. "It may be late but I'm not taking any clothes off…yet. I know ."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouted at her. "I though you weren't afraid of anything Christina? Not anymore."

She glowered at Uriah.

"Tell everyone what's your biggest fear is." Tris said as she started laughing really hard.  
"Tris! You promised never to tell," Christina whined.

"Hey I'm not telling, you are. Besides you can always take your shorts off!" Tris smirked.

"I'm sure Will would be glad, " Uriah chimed in.

"Shut up Uriah!" Christina glared at him. "Ok fine, I'll tell you guys…"

"My biggest fear is moths, okay!" Christina said as she blushed and covered her face with her hands. "It's so embarrassing!"

Uriah and Zeke cracked up laughing. Uriah was laughing so hard that he rolled on the floor, practically crying with laughter. Everybody was laughing.

I thought it was pretty funny. No scratch that, it was hilarious. I mean the big bad Christina, who wasn't afraid of anything was afraid of a small tiny insect.

Will turned and looked at her. "Are you serious?" he laughed.

"They're scary!" Christina exclaimed. "Like can't you imagine a whole ton of tiny little creature with their stupid little wings flapping around and swarming around your face, practically attacking you as they brush their wings against your face, getting into your eyes. They are the most scary creatures like ever, jesus."

"Aw poor baby," Will said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big scary moths," he whispered in a baby voice into her ear.

"Alright! Uriah, you know the question," Christina said.

"DAUNTLESS! I'm no Pansycake," Uriah shouted.

"Yes Uriah, I think we definitely know that by now," Peter said in a mocking voice.

God, I really hated that guy. Not just because of how horrible he was to Tris but his attitude and the way he just treated people in general, people who don't benefit him in anyway.

Why was he even here anyway?. He hated all of us.

"Speaking of pansycakes…here's your dare Uriah. Run around the pit, in front of everyone and yell 'I'M A PANSYCAKE, I'M A PANSYCAKE, I'M A PANSYCAKE," squealed Christina with a laugh.

"Fine," Uriah grumbled. "Wait, can I at least put a shirt on?"

"Hell no!" Christina said playfully. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy seeing you shirtless, Marlene included."

"Hey!" Marlene interjected with a frown.

"Well it's true," Tris said.

Marlene shrugged. "Yeah you're right."

Uriah looked around. "So who's coming to watch?"

Marlene, Christina and Zeke stood up.

"No way am I missing this," Zeke grinned as he held up his phone. "I am going to send this to everyone I know, Mum and Dad included. Finally!"

They all left the room, Zeke was practically buzzing with excitement.

"So…" Shauna said. "Are we going to continue?"

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

"Hell ya! Let's continue." Lynn said with a grin. "I'll start. Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

My head shot up instantly, as I glared inwardly at her.

What was the hell was she going to ask him? God, I was getting so overprotective over Tobias. But we weren't even dating yet, so I seriously needed to back off. A little. Not too much.

"Candor," Tobias said.

Lynn looked like she was about to make a comment about him picking Candor, and not Dauntless but she, wisely may I add, kept her mouth shut. Peter of course, simply couldn't.

"What are you afraid of Four?" Peter jeered.

Tobias turned and looked ominously at him. "Peter, why don't you shut up and stay out of things that don't concern. Otherwise you might find yourself otherwise occupied in something you really don't want to be in."

Yes, I inwardly cheered.

Peter gulped and looked away.

"If you had to choose one girl in this room to date, who would it be?" Lynn asked. I knew she had a thing for him, forever, and she was seriously hoping that it was her. She actually flirted with him so much, and it annoyed me. But I knew I didn't really have a hold on him yet.

But I wanted to.

"Tris," Tobias stated simply. I blushed as I looked at him. He captured my eyes with his intense gaze.

Lynn stared daggers at me when she heard his reply. But I didn't really care.

I heard a phone beep. Shauna started laughing really hard and passed her phone to us. It was a video of Uriah's dare.

He was running around in the pit shirtless screaming "I'M A PANSYCAKE" and it was hilarious. We were all cracking up laughing as we heard the door open. The four of them entered with Marlene, Christina and Zeke practically crying with laughter. That was the most hilarious dare ever! Uriah's face was priceless.

* * *

**Hey hey! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE BUBS! Send me some ideas for Fourtris fluff and what should happen next in the story! **

**Ronia xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

**Hey dolls! Thank for all your lovely reviews. Since it's the weekend tomorrow, a huge chapter will be uploaded. Woooohoo!**

**I will also be doing some shoutouts from all you lovely reviewers!**

**Anyway, here's the 9th chapter!**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

Uriah looked around at all of us.

"Alright, it's my turn to pick a victim, after that completely humiliating experience," he grinned. "Get ready for payback!"

His eyes swept the room, his gaze falling on Peter.

"Peter, my favourite person," he said sarcastically. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Peter replied.

"So you make fun of people for picking Candor, yet you do it? God you're a hypocrite," Christina said.

"Whatever," Peter grumbled. "Just get on with it."

"Okay," Uriah said, cracking his knuckles. "What's your biggest fear?"

Peter scowled and took his shirt off.

"Now who's afraid, huh?" Uriah laughed.

Peter ignored him and turned to look at Lynn.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" he asked her.

"Dauntless!" she replied.

Not going to lie, I really didn't like Lynn. Especially because she obviously had a thing for Tobias, I was kind of intimidated by her as well, She was pretty scary. And if she tried to make a move on him, she would go all out.

"Kiss the person you have a crush on," Peter smirked.

Oh…he had a thing for Lynn. Well, good luck with that Peter.

Lynn blushed and stood up. She walked over to Tobias, leant down and kissed him. She tried to lengthen the kiss, but he pulled away. Lynn look really peeved off as went and sat back down next to Shauna.

I felt so angry. I'd never felt this way before, and normally I would push these feelings away but I couldn't. I just wanted to yell at her, but I knew that it was totally inappropriate to do that. So I kept those feelings inside. But I felt like they were showing in my face. I hope I didn't give too much away.

I saw Tobias looking at me, and I looked away. It wasn't his fault, I just didn't want him to see me like this.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:  
**

"Kiss the person you have a crush on," Peter said to Lynn.

She stood up and before I knew what was happening she was leaning down and kissing me. I instantly pulled away.

I looked at Tris. I kind of smiled at first because she was staring daggers at Lynn. She looked so angry and it was kind of adorable.

I tried to catch her gaze but when I did, she looked away. I wonder why?

I guess she must have been upset over Lynn trying to get in with me. Didn't she realise that I only had eyes for her? She was the one I wanted to be with, the only one.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I was still fuming over Lynn. But I guess I didn't have a claim over Tobias. We just kissed once, but he did say he liked me.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn said.

"Dauntless," he replied.

"Make out with anyone but Christina for five minutes," Lynn smirked.

Will didn't hesitate to take off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"No way am I going to do that," he said as he turned to kiss Christina on the lips quickly. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

Aw, they were so cute! I kind of wished Tobias and I could do that in public, but everything was so uncertain between us.

Will smiled. "Marlene! You know what I'm about to ask."

She grinned. "Dauntless!"

Will leant over to Christina who whispered something in his ear. He smirked at her and started laughing really hard.

"Okay Marlene," Will started. "Get a whipped cream can from the kitchen and eat the whole thing."

"That sounds easy enough," Marlene said.

"Oh but wait! There's a catch," Christina giggled.

"You have to eat the cream off Uriah's stomach," Will finished with a snicker.

Marlene looked down at what she was wearing, she was down to her bra and jeans. She groaned as she realised that she didn't really want to take her pants off. And the dare did seem kind of fun…

She grimaced. "Are you kidding guys?"

"Nope," Will and Christina said simultaneously.

"Alright fine," Marlene grumbled as she stood up. "Uri, come to the kitchen with me to get the cream."

"Hell yeah!" Uriah said excitedly. Marlene punched him in the arm.

"Don't get too excited," she said with a laugh.

They left the room holding hands. I'm so glad they got together tonight, they were two of my best friends and I knew they had liked eachother for ages.

I looked over to Tobias. He was sitting next to Zeke, who was in animated conversation with Shauna. Before I knew what I was doing I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said nodding to him.

"Hey you," he replied with a small smile. "What made you come over here?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you," I stated. "You looked a little lonely."

Tobias smiled. "Well I'm glad you did."

We just started talking, about general stuff, life, couples, things like that and before we knew it, five minutes had passed.

I saw Christina look over to us and wink, not so subtly and I smiled back.

"Hey! Where are Uriah and Marlene?" Shauna asked us.

Christina groaned. "Oh god, I bet they beat us to the whipped cream."

"Oh well," Shauna shrugged. "Let's get on with the game."

"I'll start!" Lynn piped up annoyingly. "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

Peter groaned again. "Candor. As much as I know that all you ladies want to see me naked, I'd rather not tonight."

"Yeah Peter, keep dreaming mate," I said rolling my eyes.

"Amen sister!" Christina chimed in.

Lynn shot us a glare. Maybe she was moving on to Peter from Tobias. I sure as hell hoped so.

"Who is the person you most hate in the room, and why?" Lynn asked Peter.

Oh maybe I was wrong then. Good choice Lynn.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

"Who is the person you most hate in the room, and why?" Lynn asked Peter.

Peter smirked and his gaze fell next to me, on Tris. What the hell was he going to say? I did not envision this going well at all.

"It's Tris. And you know why? Because she is the most annoying Stiff ever. She constantly whines for attention, and the only reason she ranked first was because she was fucking the instructor. She is a complete hypocrite and she's the person I hate most in the room. I wish she had died, instead of Al."

Tris looked shocked and had this expression of total hurt on her face. I just wanted to kiss her and say it's all right and just hold her. She looked like she was going to cry, but she held it together.

I wanted to murder him so much right now. I wanted to hurt him.

"Peter, you are a total asshole," Tris stated simply. Everyone around her, me included, nodded fiercely.

Will and Zeke got up and walked over to him.  
"Get out," they said. "Now."

He smirked and left the room. I was about to follow him and drum something into that thick head of his but Tris saw me about to get up and held me back.

She looked at me, with those intense blue eyes of hers.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it," she said with a brave smile.

"Well…this game's over," Christina said awkwardly.

Everyone got up and started to leave but Tris just stayed sitting there.

"Tris, you okay for us to leave?" Christina asked her.

"Yeah," Tris replied. "I'm fine."

They left and it was just me and her now. We were alone, finally. Zeke was in the bathroom, we should probably leave his room soon.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" I asked her gently.

She nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Sooooo Candor or Dauntless game is wrapped up for now! Now for the next few chapters, we're getting right into the nitty gritty of their relationship. Yeah! But don't worry, there will be another game in a few chapters, massive party games with all the cliched ones like spin the bottle, never have I ever and Candor or Dauntless!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! You motivate me to post longer chapters and to work really hard on this! Send me ideas when you review, and I'll probably incorporate them into the story. Still doubting whether to continue a little...so some reviews would be great! **

**Don't forget to read, review, follow and favourite.**

**Ronia xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Hold Me

**Hey bubs! This is just a small filler chapter I guess, to lead up to a whole load of things. Tomorrow on Sunday, I will be uploading a majorly large chapter (Woohoo), with a whole load of funky stuff in it. It will be pretty long by the way, and it will have a whole load of Fourtris fluff and relationship developments. I will also be doing some reviewer shout outs woo.**

**Hope you like this filler chapter hey!**

* * *

**TRIS POV:**

As Tobias and I were walking to his room a flurry of thoughts were going through my head.

I could not believe what Peter did. I can't believe Peter said that, directly to my face. I mean, I knew he disliked me but I never knew it was to that extent.

I kind of wished I had gone up to him and slapped him, shown him in some way that it was not okay to do that.

I was also feeling slightly nervous about what we were going to do when we got back to Tobias' room. I mean what was he going to expect? I was only sixteen and he was eighteen. I know I didn't want to do anything with him right now but what was he going to say? What was he going to do? What was he going to think?

My thoughts returned to Peter, the more pressing issue on my mind. I mean saying those horrible words in front of everyone really must mean he doesn't care about my feelings in anyway. I was hurt.

But I was angry as well. He had no right to say that. I mean I was hurt a lot by his words, but I figured it really just was words. They wouldn't hurt me, just mentally and I needed to learn how to block it out.

But I also was pissed as well as angry and as well as hurt. Which did not make for a happy Tris.

And believe me, I don't get pissed a lot but hell, I was so angry at him. He thought he could destroy my self-confidence with a few lousy words?

I will not let him do that. I will be strong. I will be fearless. I will be Dauntless.

And there's nothing that Peter can do to change that.

I looked at Tobias who was walking next to me. He looked back at me and squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shot back defensively. I regretted it as soon as I said it as Tobias looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I just…I'm just so annoyed right now. Peter ruined the whole night for everyone. And for us."

"Hey, chin up," he said. "It'll be ok. Peter's a total dick and no one likes him anyway."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey if you want I can inflict some bodily harm on him. I would love to beat that asshole up. If you want me to, just say the word," Tobias said as he looked at me concernedly.

He's sweet for saying that but I'm not just some baby he has to look after. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a person that everyone thinks is afraid. I'm not afraid. And I don't get why they can't see it.

"Look, I'm not a baby okay. I can take care of myself," I found myself snapping.

He withdrew his hand. "Look I'm just trying to help. I hate seeing you like this. Tris, you don't deserve anyone being so horrible to you. No one does, but least of all you."

God I didn't deserve him. Here I was being a total crabby bitch when all he was trying to was be nice and sweet. I didn't understand fully though, how quickly the tough guy act just disappeared. I couldn't really associate this genuinely sweet guy with the big bad scary Four. And that this guy actually liked me. And apparently a lot.

"I'm sorry," I said slipping my hand back in his. "I'm being a bitch and it's not like me. You're being so supportive and I'm really sorry for being like this."

He nodded. "I understand. It's ok, don't worry about it."

I looked at him and smiled inwardly. I felt bad about snapping at him.

He slowed to a stop and pulled me with him. "Hey, we're here."

Those nervous feelings resurfaced in my stomach as we entered his apartment.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

Tris was acting kind of weird... I assumed it was because of Peter and what he'd done but I don't know...it could've been something else. And I wondered what it was. But there was something else on my mind right then.

I felt kind of nervous showing Tris my apartment. It was my private place and no one had ever set foot in it apart from the occasional Dauntless official. I didn't have any close friends, or really anyone at all. Until her. I had never wanted to show anyone my apartment but now I did. And I'm not going to lie it felt weird. It felt really weird. I didn't understand why I suddenly just felt this way about someone, but then again it wasn't just someone. It was Tris.

I slowed to a stop and pulled Tris with me.

"Hey, we're here," I said to her.

We walked in and I saw her take in the room, looking around and observing it. Her eyes swept the furniture, took in the colour of the curtains, and looked around.

I started to get a little bit worried. Did she hate it? The apartment, I thought, embodied my whole personality. Did she not like it? I felt like I was blowing this way out of proportion but then again I actually was worried.

And then she smiled, and I swear it just lighted up the whole room.

"I like it. I really do," she said.

I looked at her and just couldn't help but lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and kissed me back, hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards. I placed my hands gently on her hips as we kissed, gradually strengthening my hold on her. I moved my hand up to her hair and ran my hand through it. Her hair was soft, just like her lips. She pulled away from me, breathing hard.

"I don't want to go to fast," she said softly as she looked down on the floor.

I smiled. "We've got all the time in the world," I whispered in her ear.

I looked at the clock. "Hey it's pretty late," I said to her.

"Yeah," she replied. "You're right."

I looked at her. "Do you want to go back to your room, or do you want to stay here?"

She smiled. "I want to stay here. With you."

Hearing that really just lit me up. "Okay, " I said. "I'm going to go have a shower ok?"

She nodded.

I went to go have a shower.

As I left the shower, I saw Tris sitting on the bed. She had gotten changed into one of my t-shirts and she had shorts on.

She saw me looking at her. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your shirts," she said with a shy smile.

I smiled back. "No it's fine."

I looked at the bed and then the couch. I didn't know if Tris wanted me to sleep next to her or not.

"Um you take the bed. Do you want me to take the couch?" I asked her, slightly awkwardly.

She looked at me. "No, I want you to sleep next to me. I need you next to me tonight. Is that ok?"

"It most certainly is," I smiled as I climbed into bed next to her. We got under the covers and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She nestled her head into my chest. I never felt so content holding her in my arms.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Read, review, follow and favourite please!**

**REVIEW and give me some ideas! They really help me so much. And if you want to chat or fangirl about anything haha, feel free to PM me because I would be more than happy to talk to you.**

**Oh and big big chapter tonight! I will be doing some reviewer shout outs so if you review before I post the next chapter in about nine hours you could be featured. I wanted to say a massive thank you again to everyone who has been reading this and been reviewing. You're all super duper fabulous and I'm so grateful!**

**Mwah mwah, have a nice day xx**


	11. Chapter 11: In Your Arms

**HELLO! How are we all?**

**Guys, PLEASE help me reach 100 reviews! I can't believe I've gotten here in such a short time and it would such a cool milestone.**

**I've reached 118 follows, 83 reviews and 75 favourites in 9 days! Like wow omg, I can't believe it.**

**And I've gotten over 18k views on this story. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you**

**Oh and the big big chapter will actually be tomorrow night sorry! This is just a short filler chapter again. But…get keen!**

**Firstly shoutouts:**

**DaVincisBrain- As usual you are the best reviewer! Thanks for being so fab and helping me**

**Divergentgirl18 – Thanks for being such a loyal reader! You rock**

**4Four4eva – Good idea! I'm definitely going to incorporate that in.**

**Ally656 – Thanks so much gal!**

**Thedauntlessamity – thank you for being such a loyal reader as well! I love your reviews you fabulous human**

**Anyway…onto the story!**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I woke up and found myself wondering where I was. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised I was in Tobias' room. And I was next to him. And it was absurdly early for me to be even thinking of being awake.

I smiled to myself as I recalled the events of last night. And boy they were some events. It was crazy how much had happen in the space of one single night.

Firstly him telling me that he liked me. Secondly, that kiss… and thirdly he, Tobias, told me his name.

I felt like yesterday I was just Tris and now I really was Tris. It sounded stupid and didn't really make sense, even to me. I just felt like something inside me had changed and that he brought that out in me. And not to sound condescending I felt like I had done the same with him.

I felt like we had a connection. I felt like we brought the best out of eachother.

And I really liked that.

Even though I didn't know much about him, I still felt I did anyway. Which was confusing and didn't make sense again, like a lot of things wasn't recently.

I looked at him sleeping peacefully next to me. His hair was all mussed up and he looked so happy, as compared to his normal grumpy expression that he had on whenever he was with people. But not with me. I was seeing less of his "Four" side, and more of his "Tobias" side. And I really loved that side of him. It was like I was getting to know the real him.

At night, I had terrible dreams. Dreams that showed many different horrible things happening to me and my friends. I had a dream once that showed me being thrown down the chasm into a pit of judgment. It was literally like a liquid version of judgment. I don't understand it now but I understood it in the dream.

I had dreams of Christina being tortured by faceless soldiers and I had dreams about Tobias. But last night when I slept in his arms I was at peace. For the first time in a really long time.

I snuggled into his arms and yawned as I went back to sleep.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I woke up to her. To Tris.

And I couldn't be happier.

Last night was one of the first nights I've had in a long time in which I felt a true sense of relief. Relief that I could let myself be well, myself, for once.

And it was because of her.

It was all because of Tris. Something about her just lit a fire inside of me and made me come alive. I felt different. But a good kind of different.

I looked at her sleeping next to me.

She was beautiful. And I'm not saying that in a purely physical way, even though she was physically beautiful.

It was the way her eyes shut when she was asleep. The way her hair fell around her head in mussed waves and it shone in the morning sun.

It was all those things that just made her so beautiful. She fascinated me in different ways that confused me and excited me at the same time.

What the hell was I thinking though? Where had all these ridiculously sappy thoughts come from. I had no idea.

All I knew was I didn't care, as long as I had her.

I got up reluctantly out of bed and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

I began recalling the events of last night. Tris and I were…together? I mean it sure seemed like it but I wasn't too sure. I knew she didn't want to go too fast but I just wanted to solidify our relationship. I wanted to tell people that I was with her, and that she was off limits.

As I waited for the kettle to boil I heard Tris stir. She walked into the kitchen shortly after and walked over to me.

She smiled shyly. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied as I leant in and kissed her on the lips. I felt a spark going through my veins as we kissed. She was so beautiful. And she was mine.

I think.

Still wasn't too sure about that whole thing yet, but I'll figure it out.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tobias standing next to the kettle, which was boiling. I walked up to him.

"Good morning," I said shyly.

"Good morning," he replied as he leant in and kissed me.

I felt my heart skip a few beats when his lips touched mine. I withdrew after a few seconds and smiled at him.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked.

We were spending the day together? Oh well I was most certainly fine with that.

"Whatever you want to do," I responded. "Just as long as it doesn't involve seeing anyone besides you."

I really didn't want to see anyone today. Especially Peter. And surprisingly Christina. She would probably interrogate me with zillions of questions and I really just wasn't that prepared for that yet.

Plus I wanted to spend that day with him. With Tobias.

He took my hand. "I want to show you my fear landscape," he said seriously as he looked into my eyes.

I felt my heart skip a beat again.

He wanted to show me his fear landscape? He wanted to let me into the most intensely private place that anyone could ever have?

I couldn't believe that he trusted me like that.

But then again I did.

And it was great.

"I would love to see it," I replied as I squeezed his hand.

He sighed in relief. "Okay, let's go after some breakfast hey?"

"Sure," I said.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Mini cliffy haha! Woooooo!**

**REVIEW please! **

**Follow and favourite as well please!**

**Love you all.**

**Ronia xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Four Fears

**Hi everyone! Hope you're having a ****great day!**

**Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy. Remember to review for a happy author!**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

It was an hour after we had breakfast. I really enjoyed it. It was just really nice talking to him when there was no one else around.

As we were walking through the Pit thoughts were running through my head.

Tobias wanted me to see his fear landscape.

I wondered why? Why would he want me to see into his deepest fears, to find out what made him vulnerable, what intimidated him, what scared him.

We reached the room and as we entered I felt his hand shake a little.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm here," I said to him softly.

He looked pained. "I'm not afraid of my fears. I'm afraid of what you'll think when you see them."

"I don't care. I want to know you Tobias. And that includes what you're afraid of," I said reassuringly to him. "I'm not going to suddenly change my opinion of you if I find out your afraid of like, I don't know, bees or something."

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh. "You think I'm afraid of something as trivial as bees?"

I laughed. "Bees can be scary okay."

He smiled. "Whatever you say."

He stands at the door to the fear landscape, holding a black box in his hand and a syringe in his other hand.

"So how it works is the serum connects you to the program, but the program determines whose landscape you go through. And it's programmed to set us through mine," Tobias explained.

I glanced at him. He looked nervous.

I don't think I've ever seen him look nervous or afraid. It made me feel nervous, but also glad that I got to see him like this. Not that I wanted to see him afraid, I just wanted to see the real him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Because I don't want to pressure you. It's your choice," I reiterated.

He put down the syringe and box and placed his hand on my arm. "Tris, it's okay. I want to," he said as he looked deep into my eyes. I felt a shiver go through my spine. I never knew that just merely a touch from a person could make me feel this way.

He continued. "There's so many things I want to show you. There are things you don't know about me yet. Secrets that I have never told anyone. And I want to tell you them."

"Secrets like what?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

I knew he had secrets, but these sounded darker and deeper. But I wasn't worried about them. I wanted to go deeper and find out everything I could about him. I wanted to know him, inside and out.

He looked at me. "You'll find out once you go in."

Tobias picked up the syringe and gestured to me to move my neck. I tilted my head to the side and exposed the side of my neck. The needle went in and I winced inwardly at the pain that it caused.

He then gave me the black box. I opened it and found another syringe in there.

He then showed me the spot on his neck where I had to insert it. He angled his head to the side and I felt my hand shaking slightly as I pushed the needle in.

He didn't even flinch.

I put both syringes back into the black box and took Tobias' hand as we walked to the door.

I turned to walk in but he pulled me back.

"Wait," he said. "After this you'll know who I am. And to tell you the truth I don't know what you'll think."

I looked straight into his eyes. "What you're afraid of isn't going to change anything." I leant in and kissed him lightly. "I like you for you, not what you're afraid off."

He nodded, the relief showing in his eyes. "Let's go."

We entered the door and we were instantly transported into another world. The ground below us changed and light poured in from all angles. The simulation showed a beautiful blue sky and the city unfolded around us. We were high above it and I had to catch my breath at how beautiful it was.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I started breathing heavily. We were standing on top of a building, a high building. It was so high and I could feel myself falling.

It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. But it felt so real.

The wind started to blow around us and it gradually started getting stronger and stronger. It whipped around my face in a frenzy.

I looked over at Tris who was staring radiantly at the sky and looking around. She didn't seem afraid.

She looked over to me. "We have to jump off, right?" she shouted over the wind.

I stumbled over to her and held on to her, literally in fear of my life.

She gripped my hand tightly. I started to calm down slightly as she held me but then I looked down.

It wasn't a good idea.

"It's okay," she said to me. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

She pulled me with her as we sprinted off the edge of the building. We fell down…down deep into the unknown, the air suffocating and surrounding us, the ground growing beneath us. Suddenly the scene disappears and I breathe a sigh of relief. No more heights.

But then again…onto the next fear.

We suddenly found ourselves on our hands and knees on the floor. Next to me I see Tris grinning.

Why the hell was she grinning? This shit was scary.

But I had to admire how brave she was. She didn't freak out at all, she loved the rush. And she was helping me get through this.

I felt myself gasping for breath when I realised what was next. I felt something solid hitting my spine as Tris collided into me. Walls appeared on my left and on my right. I felt them closing in on me physically and emotionally. The space got so narrow that I had to pull my arms to my chest just to fit.

A ceiling appeared and started to press down on us and I hunch over clutching myself and I start to hyperventilate.

"Confinement," Tris stated.

Well obviously. I couldn't form words in my mouth as I tried to speak a rasping noise came out. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt the walls closing in again and I felt the fear wash over me again.

"Here," Tris said as she guided my hands around her body. "You have more space now. It's okay."

I held her to me and I felt my thoughts collect. I began to calm down as I felt her heartbeat against mine.

She looked up at me. "Come on. You can do this. We have to make the space smaller. We have to make it worse so it gets better."

She grabbed my waist and pulled me down with her. I felt the floor creak as the ceiling inched down on us.

She realised she wasn't going to fit with all this space between us so she curled into a ball, her spine against my chest. We were a tangle of limbs, all jumbled up together in the small confinement of this space.

I felt the walls closing in once again. I felt my heart speed up and I began to breathe quicker and quicker.

She grabbed my hand and put it against her chest. I felt her heartbeat. It was fast, but why? She didn't seem to be afraid of the confinement.

I smiled inwardly to myself as I realised it was because of me.

But then my attention was turned back to her.

"Feel my heartbeat Tobias," she said seriously. "Can you feel it?"

I nodded yes.

"The simulation measures your fear response," she continued. "If you calm your heartbeat down you can move onto the next one. So focus on my heart beat and whenever you feel me breathe, you breathe too. Focus on that."

I nodded again. I felt her heartbeat and I began to breathe with her. My chest rose and fell with hers and after a few seconds it began to become steadier.

"Tell me about where this memory came from. Maybe it will help you through this," Tris said to me.

I didn't really want to go into the details of how my father used to throw me in the closet and lock me in there for hours on end. But she was going to figure out who he was in a bit anyway.

"Childhood punishments," I said to her. "My father used to lock me into our tiny closet upstairs."

She nodded. "My mother kept our winter coats in our closet."

I couldn't help but laugh shakily. "You always know the right thing to say," I whispered into her ear.

The walls suddenly broke away with a crack and it left us in a room. We were standing in a circle of light.

Suddenly a dark shadowy figure crept into the edge of the light.

Marcus.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

So far I had seen two fears. Two fears that Tobias handled well. He didn't panic to the edge of disaster, he faced his fears. It felt like the simulation was grasping at any fears it could find within him. And it hadn't found much.

"Here it comes," he whispered.

A dark figure crept along the edge of the circle of light. We backed around and kept going around in circles.

Who was this man? What was he trying to do?

Suddenly he emerged from the circle. A man who was tall and slim, with hair cut lose to his scalp. He had on the gray clothes of the Abnegation. His hands were clenched in fists behind his body.

I let out a small gasp as I recognised who it was.

It was Marcus Eaton.

Marcus had a son.

His son had run away…now I realised why.

His son had joined Dauntless…his name was Tobias.

My Tobias.

Tobias Eaton.

Tobias looked at me. "Now you know."

A dozen Marcuses emerged and encircled us. "This is for your own good," they echoed. They all had the same blank expression on as they unclenched their fists and let the belt fall out and unwind from their fingers.

The Erudite had accused Marcus of cruelty.

And they were right.

I looked over at Tobias and I saw something I had never seen in him before.

He looked broken. Years younger and years older.

The first Marcus walked up to him, and I saw Tobias cower in fear as Marcus raised the belt. He didn't even try to defend himself.

I darted out and the belt hit me across the chest. I flinched slightly by the pain that it caused.

I grabbed the belt as it swung free and yanked it from Marcus. I swung my arm as fast as I could and struck Marcus's shoulder. I saw him look at me with anger in his eyes as he lunged towards me in a motion that mimicked one of a frenzied animal.

Suddenly I felt Tobias push in front of to throw Marcus back. He didn't look afraid anymore.

He looked angry.

"You will not hurt her," he said forcefully. "You have hurt me in every possible way but you will not touch her."

Suddenly the twelve Marcuses vanished and we found ourselves in a room.

It was completely empty apart from woman at a desk.

The desk had a gun on it.

But then I realised.

That woman was me.

* * *

**Mini cliffy again! Omg I'm sorry but hell yeah you guys love it. This chapter was so long! Wow. Anyway yeah hope you liked this.**

**REVIEW – please**

**FOLLOW – please**

**FAVOURITE – please**

**You are all such wonderful readers and I love you guys! PM me if you have any suggestions or want to talk.**

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS PLEASE! Especially for the party chapter. I need heaps of ideas for games and like truth or dares. And if you have any critiques then go ahead! I want to improve.**

**Probably unless I get some reviews and stuff I won't update tomorrow. But if I do...you'll find out what happens next! And we'll also be going through Tris' fear landscape in the next chapter.**

**Anyway read, review, follow and favourite please!**

**Ronia xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Losing You

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry about the cliffy yesterday haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way, I'm going through the story and editing and extending pretty much every chapter.**

**So when you see: **_**Edited and extended **_**in the a/n in the beginning of each chapter, it means well it obviously has been edited and extended.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

There was a desk.

There was a gun.

And then there was me.

Sitting at the desk.

The me at the desk didn't move an inch. She just sat there looking blankly into the distance, staring into the unknown. She looked empty.

What did this mean? Why was I there? Why was I sitting over there at the desk?

Did this mean that he was afraid of me. Or was he afraid of killing me? Or was I going to kill him.

So many thoughts were going through my head at a million miles per hour. Then I realised that the only person could answer those questions was him.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I did not understand.

The woman that had appeared at the desk was Tris.

It was never Tris.

It was always a faceless woman who I didn't know. I would then have to shoot her. I hated to kill people, I guess it was the Abnegation side of me coming out, which was why it was one of my fears.

But this was different.

Why was it her? But then I realised I did know why it was her.

It was because I was afraid of losing her. I was so afraid of losing her. I needed her in my life.

This had gone further then just some crush that I had.

I liked her. I really did.

And if I ever lost her I had no idea what I was going to do.

They combined two of my worst fears into one.

At least I could still call myself Four.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I looked over at Tobias. "What…why…" I trailed off. I didn't really know what to say.

"Wait," he said. "I'll explain later. First we need to get through this."

I took a closer look at him and saw that he was sweating profusely, his breaths were quick and fast and he looked stressed. He looked so afraid.

What the hell was he afraid of? I'm the one he was about to kill…I think…I don't know actually I was so confused.

This was a simulation though so I needed to let it go for now and just help him.

Even though I had so many questions. Questions about this scene, questions about Marcus and I was just lost right now. I felt like I didn't know him at all, but then again I felt like I did. Conflicting emotions.

My gaze returned back to Tobias.

"What do you need to do?" I asked him gently.

"I need to grab the gun. And shoot her," he replied with a pained look on his face. "This is the worst part. I can never make it through this part. I just can't kill people...let alone you."

He was shaking slightly as he tried to control his breathing. I grabbed his arms and tried to steady him.

"Look at me," I said to him. He looked down and couldn't meet my eyes.  
"Look at me Tobias. It's okay," I repeated to him. "It's okay. It's just a simulation. You can get through this."

He started to calm down.

I guided him towards the desk and gestured for him to pick up the gun.

I looked at…well me at the desk. She looked back straight into me.

Which you know, understandably freaked me out. When a simulated version of you looks back at you while your sort of boyfriend but not really is trying to kill her.

I mean like what the hell.

Suddenly a man emerged out of the floor.

It was Marcus.

He walked over to us.

I braced myself for the worst. I held on to Tobias' arm and felt him quivering all over.

"What the hell do you want," he said menacingly to Marcus.

Marcus looked at him with death in his eyes. Surprisingly he didn't make a gesture towards hurting us. He just spoke.

"Kill her," he said.

Tobias shook his head. "I can't."

"This is for your own good," Marcus said. Tobias looked down and I saw his hands clench into fists. He was struggling.

"This is for your own good," Marcus repeated. "Do it."

"We have to get through this," I said quietly to Tobias. "You can do this. I'm here next to you. I'm not her. I'm here."

He picked up the gun, feeling it softly.

His voice trembled. "I can't do it Tris. I can't lose you."

I grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards me.

"Look at me. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. Ever," I said to him as I looked into his piercing blue eyes.

He grabbed my hand with his free hand. "Promise?"

"I promise," I replied.

He turned and closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her, or me, straight into the heart. Blood trickled out and her head lulled to the side.

She collapsed to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her.

The simulation vanished and we found ourselves back in the room.

'Four fears? Only four? Is that why…" I trailed off when I saw the state that Tobias was in.

He was shaking all over. His eyes were wide and he looked so vulnerable. His lip trembled slightly as he stumbled. He grabbed my arm, his hands pressing against my skin and pulled me towards him. He buried his face into my neck, and wrapped his arms around me tight. I wound my arms around him and held him firmly.

"Hey, it's ok. It's over now," I whispered into his ear. "We got through it."

He withdrew and nodded.

"You got me through it," he stated while his fingers ran through my hair. He ran his hand over my cheekbone and smiled at me. He leant in and gently kissed me. I felt electricity running through my body as we kissed there. I wrapped my arms around his neck intensifying the kiss.

We stayed there kissing for sometime.

I felt myself falling for him again.

Now I knew some much more about him.

I felt like I really knew him now.

And that made me happy.

Tobias withdrew from me. "Let's go back to my room. You probably have a lot of questions."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand as he led me from the room. we walked back to his room slowly. I never understood how much people could obsess over little things yet I was obsessing over if I was holding his hand too tight, too loose and maybe my hand was sweaty. I mean there was so much a hand could convey…oh God I was overthinking this.

Tobias squeezed my hand. "Are you okay," he asked concernedly. "I know you must be thinking about what you saw in there."

I blushed. "No it's not that…don't worry about it."

We reached his room and he drew me inside. We sat down on his couch, him on one side facing me and me on the other side.

He gestured towards me. "Go ahead…I know you have questions."

I did.

But where did I start?

* * *

**Boom! Yeah chapter finished woo!**

**Anyway…hope you liked it**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Your helpful and kind words help me so much. And if you want to critique please go ahead! I welcome it!**

**If I get some more reviews I'll update with a super long chapter tomorrow afternoon! Yay! If not…well…small/no chapter (just kidding…but not really).**

**But can we discuss how Shailene Woodley is ALWAYS in the same movies as her co-stars? Like it's so weird.**

**She starred in **_**The Spectacular Now **_**with Miles Teller, and now he's in **_**Divergent**_** as Peter too. And she's going to star in **_**The Fault in Our Stars **_**with Ansel Egort who plays Caleb in **_**Divergent**_**. Like weird! But cool haha.**

**By the way did y'all like the movie? **

**I loved it! But like they left Uriah out so I'm actually not happy at all about that. Review and tell me what you think about the movie and stuff!**

**Anyway catch ya later (or tomorrow if I get enough reviews ;) hehe)**

**Ronia xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Together

**Hey everyone! I kind of realise I left you on another cliffy last time I updated haha! So sorry. Got some great responses so here's your long chapter! Woo! Sorry I didn't update for a teeny bit, I had a massive 7****th**** grade piano exam and so much stuff on! Sorry x**

**Oh and I reached 100 favourites! Thank you guys so much! Kisses xx**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I looked at Tobias sitting across from me on the couch. His expression was serious as usual but also slightly pained.

I didn't know where to start.

What was I supposed to ask him? I mean I just didn't understand. What happened in there?

I took a deep breath. "Why was I in that simulation? Why was I at the desk? Why did you have to shoot me?"

He looked at me. "My last fear is always killing people. After being in Abnegation for that long I could never think about killing people even though I was Dauntless now. I could never go through with it until…he…would come and make me do it. But that was the first time I had seen you. They combined two of my worst fears into one."

"Wait what's your other fear?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. What was he afraid of?

"Losing you," he stated simply.

My mind reeled with shock. He was afraid of losing me? Me, Tris? Him being afraid of losing me meant that his feelings went so much deeper then what I had originally thought. It meant that he cared about me so much that one of his deepest fears was never seeing me again. Losing me.

I was so confused.

Why did he care about me so much? Why was I so important?

"But why would you be afraid of losing me?" I asked. "I just mean…I'm not pretty, I'm not important and all those things. Why would you be afraid of losing me when there are so many other girls you could have. Why am I special? I don't understand."

**TOBIAS' POV:**

Every time I try to admit my feelings for her, she says she's not beautiful. Not important. Not special. She thinks that she's none of those things.

But she is wrong.

She is beautiful. She is important. To me.

She's exciting and different. And that's why I liked her. Over all the other girls. Its because she's not like them.

She's brave and selfless. Smart and beautiful.

I didn't get why she couldn't see that.

She was looking down, playing with her hair as she avoided my gaze after she asked me why she thought I was special.

"You are special," I said with a small smile on my face. "And you are beautiful. Maybe not physically in the traditional sense of the world but to me you are. And it's not just what you look like, it's who you are. And who you are is special."

She shook her head slightly.

"I know I'm not ugly. But I'm certainly not beautiful," she said.

I felt frustration growing inside me. How could she not see this?

"You are. And even if you can't see it, I can. And I will always see it no matter what. You're beautiful, inside and out."

She smiled a little. "I'm not going to agree with you but thank you. No one has ever told me that before."

I couldn't believe no one had ever told her that before. I was glad that I could be the first.

I smiled at her as I leant over to take her hand.

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

So he really liked me.

And he thought I was beautiful.

I had never heard those words before. Not even from my family. In Abnegation we weren't supposed to even look in a mirror for too long. Not even my mother never told me that I was beautiful. The words Tobias said felt wrong and I didn't believe them at all. But I was glad he said them.

"I'm not going to agree with you but thank you. No one has ever told me that before," I said softly.

He leant forward and took my hand.

I smiled at him.

"So…Marcus?" I said. "For once the Erudite was right. I never would have guessed."

He looked pained. "I've never told anyone about it. Until you."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me," I said to him

"You're different Tris. And I like that. You're brave. And even though you found out about Marcus you're not looking at me like I'm some helpless animal. You're not giving me that pitying look."

"Well," I shrugged. "You're not helpless. You're strong and I'm here for you but that doesn't mean I need to baby you."

He smiled and laughed. "See that's what I like about you Tris. You're different to any other girl I've ever met."

"And that's a good thing?"

"It most certainly is."

He leant over and pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed him back softly and then withdrew.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and kissing and getting to know eachother. It was lovely.

I got to really know him. And he was different. So different.

I've never met a guy like him before.

I was sitting down on the couch when Tobias was in the kitchen.

I realised that it's like five o'clock. I should probably go find Christina and tell her where I was. I hadn't seen her for the whole day.

Tobias came back into the room.

I stood up. "Hey I should probably go talk to Christina. She might be worried about me. Actually I'm pretty sure she is."

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you at dinner, hey."

He kissed me on the cheek and I felt that familiar thrill go through me at his touch.

I turned and left the room as I headed towards Christina's with a smile on my face.

I didn't really know what to say to her. I mean hey you know I was with Four and we're like dating now? We're a couple? I mean I don't even know if we're a proper couple yet. We talked about some deep feelings but were they resolved? I didn't really know.

I think I'm just going to not say anything right now.

I'll just wait.

* * *

**Chapter doneeee! Please REVIEW! I would love some reviews to tell me what you guys want in the story.**

**Love ronia xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: We'll Be Just Fine

**150 reviews! 110 favourites! 170 follows!**

**You guys simply rock! Like wow.**

**I can't believe how far this story has come! Anyway, you're not here to be excited about the reviews etc, you're here for the story. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

I stood outside Christina's door, ready to go in.

Okay I needed to think of an excuse of where I was for the day.

I was sleeping in…no she would have checked my room.

I was with Lynn? Marlene? Lauren?

No she would have checked with them too.

Shit. What was I going to say?

I mean should I tell them about Tobias? And how we were sort of dating?

Or would that be bad? I mean it could be awkward and Christina might spread the word. And I didn't want word to get out about this. After all they might assume that my ranking was because Tobias favoured me over the other initiates. And that couldn't happen.

But Christina was my best friend and I knew I could trust her. I guess I'll just play it by ear.

I opened the door and immediately recoiled in disgust. Christina and Will were lying on her bed full on making out. Like full on.

Well that sufficiently scarred my eyes.

For life.

I cleared my throat.

They broke apart fast and looked at me awkwardly. Well Will did. Christina as usual wasn't fazed at all. She bounded off the bed up to me.

"Where the hell have you been girl? I've been worried!" she exclaimed.

I cocked an eyebrow. "I can see." I gestured to Will.

She waved a hand at Will. "It was just a distraction to keep my mind off being so worried about you."

"Hey!" Will interjected. Christina looked over at him.

"Just kidding…haha," she said with a grin on her face. "But seriously," she turned back to me. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah good point," Will said. "Last time we saw you it was after the end of the game. And we went and looked for you in the morning like everywhere. You disappeared."

And the round of excuses begins.

Let's try the first one and see how it goes.

I shrugged nonchantly. "I was asleep. I was so tired after last night."

"Bullshit," Christina stated. "We looked in your room."

Okay so that excuse didn't work.

"I was with Marlene?" I said hesitantly.

Christina shook her head. "She was with us for the whole morning. Seriously Tris, what are you trying to hide from us? What's so deep and dark and mysterious you can't tell us. I mean we're your best friends!"

I felt conflicted inside. Should I tell them?

What the hell, I'll just tell them.

I just hope they can keep a secret.

"Okay guys. What I'm about to say, you can't tell anyone right now. Like seriously," I said to them.

If they told anyone I was screwed.

I didn't even know if Tobias and I were in a real relationship. I mean we talked about our feelings for eachother and I felt like we were together but I didn't really know about him. I felt awkward asking.

And plus, what if someone thought my ranking of first was because he was my instructor? That somehow we were involved before this and I had manipulated him into ranking me first, or if he took advantage of me? The rumours that would go around would be vicious, and I know some people would love to see me fall flat on my face. I knew we would have to tell people eventually but I couldn't tell everyone now.

But somehow I felt that I needed to tell someone or I was going to explode. I mean it was huge.

So yeah. I'm going to tell them.

Will came over and stood next to Christina. He slung an arm around her.

"Okay we promise," Christina said. "Now tell us!"

Will nodded along with her. "You can trust us."

I took a deep breath. "Okay…I was with Four."

Christina's eyes bugged out. "Like together? As in together together?"

I nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"I knew you guys hooked up in Seven Minutes in Heaven! I totally knew it! I was right you see!" Christina said excitedly. "So are you guys like dating now?"

I sighed. "I don't even know. It's all up in the air but I think we kind of are…"

Christina squealed. "This is so exciting! We can double date!"

I laughed a bit awkwardly. Not sure how that would go down with Tobias. I'm not really sure if he likes Christina or not…oh well.

"I'm going to go get ready for dinner okay?" I said to them.

They nodded.  
As I turned to leave Christina stopped me.

"By the way, we're going back to Uriah's room tonight straight after dinner. Bring Four."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Just some party thing again. Or maybe round two of Candor or Dauntless!" Christina said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed. "Ok, I'll ask him if he wants to come. I'm off to my room, see you at dinner guys."

"See ya," Will said as he waved.

I turned and left the room.

So I had gotten the hard part over. I told them.

And I guess they took it pretty well. I just hope Christina wouldn't make things awkward.

I headed off to my room.

As I opened the door I was faced with a new problem.

What the hell was I going to wear?

Oh my god what was happening to me.

I'm not a girly girl at all, I barely put a slick of makeup on whenever I go out and here I was worried about what I was going to wear to dinner?

I guess that's just what boys do to you.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I walked into the dining hall.

I felt nervous for some reason. Not really some reason, I felt nervous because of Tris.

I mean was I supposed to go up to her and act like a boyfriend? Or what?

I was so confused.

I grabbed some food, not really caring what I was because I was too distracted. I sat down at an empty table and began to pick at my food, my head shooting up every two seconds to see where she is.

I then saw her walk in. And she looked good. Like really good. Like I really wanted to kiss her right then and now.

She saw me looking at her and her eyes lit up. She went up and got her food and then walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey you," I replied. I felt a grin spread onto my face.

I knew in that instant that we were going to be just fine.

* * *

**Please review! It keeps me sane haha.**

**Next chapter is PARTY CHAPTER! Review and send ideas for dares and truths and never have I evers and stuff like that.**

**Kisses!**

**Ronia xx**


	16. Chapter 16: Never Have I Ever

**Oh my GOD it has been so long since I updated! So sorrrrry.**

**I've been massively busy like it's been crazy!**

**I had my semi last night! Woop woop haha, and yeah it was great.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

So I was sitting next to Tobias in the dining hall and surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all. Actually it was really nice. We were just eating and talking which I found nice.

It's nice to have someone there for you.

I kind of wanted to bring up the question of am I supposed to tell people about us but luckily he brought it up.

"So…" he started. "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and ask, are we dating? Because I know you want to take it slow and everything but we can still do that…and be official. Because I don't really want any more guys then there already is hitting on you. And I do want us to be official "official"."

I half choked on my dinner. Sorry but who are these magical fictional guys hitting on me? That was one of the most ridiculous things I've heard, second to him actually liking me. I was still reeling from that.

But on another note he wanted things to be official. Yay?

I nodded slowly. "Okay lets make things official. But can we just, I don't know, not tell anyone for a few weeks. I just…it's my first relationship and I want to feel comfortable around it before everyone knows and like bombards us with questions."

He smiled. "If that's what you want, then I'm happy with it."

"I did tell Christina and Will though," I said.

He nodded. "Honestly whatever you want. I'm cool with it hey."

God he was so great. He was so different from my first impression of him. It felt kind of weird, but a good weird. I guess I just wasn't used to it yet.

"So how are you after the whole fear landscape thing today?" I asked. "I know that you haven't been in it for a long time."

He looked down. "I'm not going to lie, it was hard. Really hard."

I touched his arm softly. "Yeah I could see that."

He looked up. "But you got me through it. You helped me so much, and for the first time I got through it without too much distress. "

I blushed slightly. "Well it wasn't all because of me."

He shook his head and looked intently into my eyes. "It was. You were the one that got me through it. I faced Marcus properly, for the first time."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad that I helped."

I looked around and saw Christina staring at us. I hope people didn't start to look and make assumptions.

I quickly changed the subject to somehow lighten up the mood. "So there's a party again tonight in Uriah's room, and I wondered if you want to come with me?"

"Sure," he replied.

I smiled at him.

Things were going great.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I'd just finished eating dinner with Tris. And it was just really nice.

We talked the whole time, about things, about life, about her, about me. I felt so comfortable around her it was crazy.

But more crazy was how different I felt. I felt like I had just dropped the whole Four costume, the whole persona, and I finally felt like myself again. But only around her.

I couldn't do it around other people, I needed to keep my reputation for that at least. But I felt funnily okay with letting it go around her.

We were walking to Uriah's room.

I wondered how tonight would go. I didn't really want to spend a whole lot of time with a bunch of, well, kids to me. But I had to go for Tris' sake. She had asked me to go, so I guess I was going.

And if we're "official" now, then I guess I had to get to know her friends. There had to be a reason why she liked them.

We arrived at Uriah's room, knocked and went in.

In front of us was an array of people, much the same as last night's. Lauren and Eric were missing however.

I didn't know if it was suspicious that we were arriving together, but I figured I was just being paranoid as I was lately.

We sat down on opposite sides of the circle, I assume as to make things not that obvious. I felt like it was working.

I looked up and saw Christina's gaze on me. I stared straight back at her and she looked away.

I felt slightly more awkward then I did last night and I really wasn't sure why.

Everyone was chatting to eachother. I saw Christina and Tris whispering over across the circle and Christina kept looking at me.

I mean making it obvious much? No one knew what happened last night and today but they were going to start making assumptions if she didn't shut up.

"Hey everyone," Uriah said. "Let's start the night!"

Cheers filled the room.

"Okay," Uriah began. "First we're going to play never have I ever. If anyone here does not know how to play this, raise your hand."

Lynn and Marlene raised their hands.

"Okay so basically the person whose turn it is says, 'Never have I ever…and then like a thing that you would do, like for example skinny dipping or like I don't know something. And then if you have done whatever it is, you have to drink. So it's basically a drinking game. Which is fun. So everyone grab something to drink, doesn't matter if it's alcohol or not and let's do this."

Cheers filled the room again as everyone went and started pouring drinks and stuff.

I grabbed a beer and poured it into a cup. I saw Christina pouring a drink for Tris out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't know Tris drinks? It kind of struck me as a bit weird, but it was her life I guess.

Should be an interesting night.

* * *

**Really long chapter fo tomorrow! REVIEW and send me ideas please! Love ya **

**Ronia xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Uriah and Marlene?

**Well hellloooooo everyone! First things first, a massive huge apology for not updating for nearly two months! Ugh I am so pissed at myself, but I have been majorly busy with doing markets and stuff, creating my online store: /shop/roniacreates ; and so much so much schoolwork! But now I am on HOLIDAYSSSS! So you know what that means?**

**We're back to updates every two to three days! WOO!**

**So many apologies, and let's get back into it. **

**(I'm also looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested, hit me up ;)**

* * *

**TRIS' POV:**

So now it was time to finally play the game. And I felt kind of weird to be sitting here with a cup of some sort of sickly sweet alcohol in my hand. I never drank, I mean I tried not too. I had a few times at some parties, but I felt more vulnerable here which I didn't really understand. I mean why did I feel this way? I was here with some of my closest friends, and I was here with Tobias.

Life was seriously confusing lately. I mean I finally had a sort of boyfriend, who was amazing. He confused me, excited me and made me tingle all over. He was sexy, mysterious but yet I felt like I really knew him, inside and out. I still didn't understand why he liked me. But hell, I wasn't going to argue with it.

My head snapped to attention at the sound of Uriah's voice.

"Hey! Who's ready to play Never Have I Ever?" Uriah cheered. "Okay, who's going to start?"

"I will," Marlene volunteered gleefully, raising her cup up and whooping. I could she was already a bit drunk. Some of the others looked a bit drunk as well, one of them being Uriah, Marlene's new boyfriend. I felt the group was slowly separating into couples I could see, which was nice I guess but hell where the fun in that?

I also felt me changing slightly over the last few days. I felt more adventurous, more confident and I guess that was party because of Tobias. Knowing that he actually liked me, that he found me attractive made me feel more alive. It made me feel like I wasn't boring like I always thought I was.

My attention turned back to Marlene.

"Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I passed out," Marlene giggled. She was going to pretty close to it tonight I felt, after the way she was drinking in the past five minutes.

I saw Uriah, Christina, Lynn and Tobias drink from the red cups they were holding.

I felt my stomach kind of churn inside at the sight of Tobias drinking at that statement. He probably drank a lot, how was I supposed to keep up with that? I was unexperienced with pretty much all of these adult kind of things. I must of looked slightly worried because I felt Tobias' gaze upon me. He smiled and with that smile came a wave of reassurance over me. He had this knack of just calming me down with a look or a smile and I loved it.

"Who's next?" Marlene questioned.

Christina went ahead. "Never have I ever made out with a girl."

"Wait so do the guys drink or not?" Zeke asked.

Christina grinned. "Why not? You heard the statement. The point of the game is to get drunk, isn't it?"

All the guys drank, and surprisingly so did Lynn. Well not really surprisingly, I could see it. She seemed like the type to be into girls...

"Interested in a three way Lynn?" Peter drawled with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you dick," Lynn growled at him.

Peter whistled. "Calm down tiger. Don't turn all dykey on me will you? Is that the reason why you wouldn't make out with me the other day?"

I actually wanted to cut his balls off. He was so rude. I was about to interject and speak my mind to that dick but Lynn started talking, and I figured she could handle it. She was a tough girl.

"Look Peter, let's get some things straight. I am not a dyke. I made out with a girl sometime ago, but that doesn't make me a dyke, and in fact that doesn't even matter. Who you make out with and what gender they are and whatever doesn't mean crap. And the reason I wouldn't make out with you is because you're a complete dick which you just proved to a whole bunch of people. So shut the fuck up."

Christina whooped. "You tell him girlfriend!"

Peter just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever Lynn."

God did that guy have a thick skin or what?

"Who's next yo," Zeke said trying to lighten up the mood.

Shauna raised her hand. "I'll have a go."

"Never have I ever had sex," Shauna said with a drunken giggle. Not sure if I believed that considering the way she was sitting in Zeke's lap right now. They had only been together for like two days but I was pretty sure they would've done something. At least a little something.

I saw Christina and Will drink (what a surprise, Lynn, and Uriah drink. Now Uriah was a surprise. He was one of my best friends, but he'd never been one to get girls. I mean if Marlene didn't drink then who would he have slept with...

Speaking of Marlene, she didn't look too happy about it.

"When was this?" she asked with a slight frown on her face.

Uriah gulped a little. "It was a few months ago..."

"And the hell was it with? I mean we weren't dating then but we are now and I have the right to know," Marlene said with a hint of rising anger in her voice. Hell, she sounded pretty pissed.

I looked around the room and saw Lynn shifting nervously. I saw Tobias looking at her too. He looked over me and then over to Lynn, with an inquisitive look in his eyes. I shrugged at him. Did Lynn sleep with Uriah? What the hell...I didn't know she was into him. And she was best friends with Marlene, and everyone knew Marlene had a thing for Uriah forever. So obviously Lynn knew that...why did she sleep with him then?

I felt Christina's gaze upon me, after my exchange with Tobias. I wondered why she was looking at me...but I didn't have time to pursue that.

Marlene looked around the circle and her gaze fell upon Lynn.

"Hell no," she said angrily. "Are you SERIOUS Lynn? You slept with the guy that you knew I liked for like forever?"

Lynn looked nervous. "Marlene calm down. It was months ago, and a one time thing! You don't have to bring it all up in front of everyone."

Marlene breathed deeply in and out. "Fine. I'm out of here."

She stalked out of the room angrily, with Uriah and Lynn following her close behind, both of them trying to get her attention with apologies. I mean I understood why she was mad, but then again her and Uriah weren't dating then. Even though, it was pretty rude of Lynn to sleep with him when she knew how much Marlene liked him. And I didn't even think Lynn liked him at all. It was weird.

"Well," Christina said. "That effectively ruins the night doesn't it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well we're going to go...watch a movie or something," Will said as he pulled Christina up with him. "We'll see you guys later."

They weren't going to watch a movie. They were probably going to make out or something, but I didn't really care. I had my own guy to make out with now. It used to make me feel left out before, when they'd go off on their own and leave me out, but now it didn't matter.

Shauna and Zeke and the rest of the others started to leave the room, eventually everyone was gone and it was just me and Tobias left.

We both got up and walked towards eachother.

"Hey you," I said softly.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV**:

"Hey you," Tris said to me as we faced eachother.

I smiled as I looked at her.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips softly to hers. I could feel her touch and smell intoxicating me, her arms encircling around my neck as our lips danced together to a song that I wished would never end.

I used to hate feeling like this. But now it was different...

She broke away from the kiss.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I think you know the answer."

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I mean I'm pretty sure there are so many mistakes and stuff with me not updating for so long, I'm a bit out of touch with the storyline but I checked and I think it's okay? But anyway, tell me in the reviews if it's okay and tell me any mistakes I made!**

**REVIEW with ideas and corrections and anything you want to say! Follow and favourite too if you want ;) xx**

**I'll probably need a lot of ideas and REVIEWS! to help me soldier on. Seriously it motivates me. I was going to leave this fic, but I got so many reviews that I was like I will continue just for you! So if you want me to update FAST then REVIEW! Please! Xx**

**Ronia xxxxx (and I'm so glad to be back with my little fanfiction family)**


End file.
